


Until the End

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: 100_tales, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e19 Moebius (1), F/M, but only kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think we're gonna make it out of this one, Carter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #046 "past"

"I don't think we're gonna make it out of this one, Carter," said Jack.

Sam opened her good eye to gaze blearily at him. "And how did you figure that out, sir? she replied dryly.

He grinned, despite the way it pulled at his split lip. "I have been a very bad influence on you."

She shook her head, winced at the motion, then managed to smile back. "No, sir, you've been a good one."

Jack slid slowly across the cold stone floor, ignoring the stab of pain from his broken ribs, until he had closed the gap between them. Up close, he could see the bruises and scrapes beneath the dried blood, and the way she cradled her left wrist carefully in her lap.

He knew he didn't look any better.

"I always kinda figured I'd go out like this," he said. "But I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Carter."

Her good hand shot out to grab his wrist, hard enough to bruise, but he didn't pull away. "Don't you even _start_ to take responsibility for this, Jack O'Neill," she hissed. "Do you really think I follow your orders just because you outrank me? Think again! But even you can't plan for everything."

"I should have waited like you and Daniel wanted," he muttered. "I should have gotten more intel, given these kids more training..."

Sam used her grip on his arm to move closer, her bent knee over his thigh, pulling their joined hands into her lap beside her broken arm. "Yeah, well, in a few thousand years when the Air Force is founded, I'll bring you up on charges."

He grinned. "Is that any way to speak to your commanding officer?"

She loosened her grip slightly. "It is if he's being a jerk."

Jack shifted their hands so he could lace their fingers together. "Carter— Sam, you know I always wanted... that I always did—"

Sam interrupted him with a kiss, gentle to account for his split lip and her broken nose, but still intense.

"Yes, that," said Jack, a little breathless.

She nodded. "Me, too."

He reached out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Did you know that Daniel tells people I'm his sister?" Sam asked, after a moment.

"Um, yeah," replied Jack. "Because of the blue eyes, he said. And because women's lib hasn't quite gotten here yet."

She snorted a laugh, then winced again. "And did you know that I tell people I'm your wife?"

"What? Why? Not that I don't— I mean— Quit smirking, Carter, you know what I mean."

"I know, Jack. And I'm telling you now because I want it to be true."

"Carter..."

"There's no way out of this, you said so yourself. We've put everything ahead of ourselves and now we're almost out of time. Don't let me die without knowing, Jack."

There were tears in her eyes, and his resolve evaporated. He had a hard enough time saying 'no' to Sam the rest of the time, but when she cried, he couldn't deny her anything. Just look at that whole Tok'ra incident...

"Carter, you're hurt," he began, but it wasn't a 'no' and she knew it.

"Please, Jack," she whispered, and he kissed her, long and hard.

Sam fumbled one-handed with the hem of his t-shirt, and he wasn't much better with both hands, but somehow they managed— the first and last time they would ever do this.

And at dawn, when Ra's Jaffa forced them to their knees before the Stargate, Jack caught Sam's hand and held on tight until the end.

THE END


End file.
